Young Justice: Becoming Heroes
by RoseRed1982
Summary: After discovering Cadmus has built an underground facility, the Justice League knows it needs a covert team to help them. These teens become just what the Justice League needs them to be, but can the team survive their own secrets?


I guess I should introduce myself before I tell you my story. My name is Alexandra Olivia Queen. I'm the only daughter of billionaire former playboy, Oliver Queen. Being Oliver Queen's daughter has never been easy. I'm expected to be a socialite like all the other billionaire daughters when in actuality I can't stand the stuck up brats. I'd much rather hang out with the family members or wards of my father's friends.

I came to live with my father almost 6 years ago. My mother, Janine Bradshaw had died in a plane crash with her brother, Dr. Ryan Bradshaw. Unlike what the tabloids have said my father wasn't a deadbeat. He was anything but. It's a little hard to be a dead beat when you actually had no idea that you had the responsibility of a child to begin with. So, needless to say, my father was surprised when I showed up on his doorstep. The one thing I wasn't expecting was that he'd have a whole other life outside of what my mother and uncle had told me.

He had a girlfriend, Dinah Lance. She's a beautiful woman and I remember wondering if my father would want me if he had her. And if so would he accept me and would Dinah begin to like me at all. It's funny now looking back on all that because I couldn't imagine my life without either of them in it. Dinah surprisingly took the news well that my dad was a dad and she accepted it bringing me into her own fold. The 3 of us had become a family.

That's when my dad decided to let me in on the family secret as he called it. My father is the Green Arrow. Star City's first line of defense against the criminal elite and other thugs or beings that enter our city. And Laurel is the Black Canary. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year.

I thought now that I knew the family secret I thought for sure he'd tuck me away to protect me, but it was quite the opposite. He brought me into the fold and taught me how to defend myself as a means to keep me alive. The people that my father has either fought or put in jail have been some very bad people so he wanted to make sure that I'd be okay. I don't think he expected Laurel to take me under her wing and basically train me like her sidekick. I know he was all but grateful, especially when Roy Harper came to live with us.

When Roy came to live with us, I was 8 years old. Roy and I quickly became very close. I became the little sister he never knew he wanted. LOL! However, as much as I may have irritated him with always following him around or what not he was never meant to me...until about 4 months into him living with us.

In 2007, my first mission as the newly minted, 'Sparrow'. As Sparrow I carried both titanium batons and a bow and quiver with arrows. My batons can come together to make a bo staff to adapt to any situation. I use the collapsible bow that I have for emergencies. I personally don't like using bow and arrow. I think it takes too much time and for me when I'm in a fight I need to be two steps ahead of whomever I'm fighting.

My superhero name was a name that Laurel gave me, partly because of my 'singing' batons. My batons that I often fight with can emit a 'cry', something like Laurel's canary cry. The cry is so loud that the decibel level can go as high as to kill someone. Thankfully, I've never used it to that level. I've never had to...at least not yet. Not until I joined the other team.

Anyway, it was my first mission, I was excited. Plus, I got a partner. I don't personally think that Roy appreciated the partner idea. Not that he would have told me that. At least not before this mission. This mission...it seemed to have changed everything. It changed Roy, it changed his personality and it changed our relationship.

It changed everything.

However, when we came back from our capture and I attempted to tell dad and Laurel about the change they didn't seem to want to listen to me. They had all but told me that it was the trauma of being captured and tortured. Now, truthfully they probably had a point, but I just knew that he was different. I couldn't tell my dad's friends either—the Justice League members weren't exactly up to listening to a child either.

When I met, Wally, Dick and Aqualad I knew I had to keep my suspicions about Roy to myself if I really wanted these guys to like me. I didn't need them to think I had absolutely lost my mind not when the guy they met wasn't the one I had met a few months before. So, I have never told any of them my suspicions. I've kept it to myself, but I've kept my distance from Roy too.

So, anyway, my father is a member of the Justice League and I couldn't be more proud of him. I think it's great. That's what I want to happen with me too, but unlike my other sidekick counterparts—like Roy, I can wait until they think I'm ready. Even though waiting and being patient has never been one of my stronger traits.

As of today, in 2010, I'm thirteen years old and Wally, Dick and Kaldur are my best friends. I can't tell you how good it feels to have those three guys in my life and know they have my back. The only other people I have ever trusted like I do them is my dad and Laurel. Tomorrow is the 4th of July and dad has promised Roy and I a look inside the Hall of Justice. It's not what Roy wants to see.

He wants to see the Watchtower. The Watchtower was actually where the Justice League actually met. The Hall of Justice was just a front. That was another thing I was keeping from my friends. Let's just say after tomorrow I don't think I'm gonna have friends...


End file.
